


Papfiction

by Blaperile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaperile/pseuds/Blaperile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true Moirallegiance is formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a hard time lately, which I'd rather not talk about. I also kind of lost my inspiration to update my other fics that way.
> 
> But then, this Homestuck update came and I was all like:
> 
> "THIS NEEDS A FANFICTION WITH WORDS!"
> 
> And then this thing was formed.

“YOU HAVE MET YOUR END, MOTHERFUCKER!” Gamzee cried out as he stood in front of Karkat, preparing to kill him.

“Gamzee, I know you’re not like that. Calm down!” Karkat said in an unusual calm voice.

“W-what do you mean?” Gamzee responded, shocked by his behavior, “I-I am going to kill you!”

“It’s okay…”

“B-b-b-b-but…”

“Just calm down, Gamzee. Everything is fine…”

“I-I-I-I…”

“There there…” Karkat said as he patted Gamzee.

“Honk.”

“That’s good, who’s a nice clown here? Yes, you are… Just honk, everything will be alright.” Karkat said, still speaking in his soothing voice.

“Honk…”

“Yes…”

“WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING, I AM BOTH OF THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAH’S!!!! I HAVE TO KILL YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!” Gamzee suddenly yelled.

“No, Gamzee, no! It’s alright! You don’t have to do anything! Just calm down!”

“hooonk…” Gamzee whispered this honk as it seemed he was finally calming down.

“Yes, that’s good! Just calm down and everything will be alright!”

Gamzee sniffed a bit before he grabbed Karkat in a hug.

“I’m sorry, brother.”

“It’s okay, Gamzee. I’m happy you’re back to normal…”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION IS INCREDIBLY SILLY!


End file.
